Large buildings, such as office campuses, can be disorienting and confusing to navigate. This problem is particularly acute when many buildings and floors look the same, which can be troublesome for clients/employees unfamiliar with the building(s). Current methods of locating or tracking people are manual and cumbersome. Currently, people must train each other to navigate new spaces, which has proven inefficient for many institutions with new employee or employees working from different office locations. Visitors often make one-way trips into office buildings for a particular purpose. Therefore, such visitors can travel to and from two points using the same path. However, most visitors unfamiliar with the building get lost trying to go back to the point of origin.